Tranne Te
by annepast
Summary: Luna Lovegood. Ela era única, era minha exceção, era minha quebra de regras, era minha passagem para o inferno.E ela ia se arrepender de ter me ensinado sobre perfumes e músicas.


_Luz. Aquela maldita luz que ficava piscando frenéticamente, entorpecendo a mente das pessoas. Acho que foi por isso que tudo começou. __**Acho**__ - deixemos isso bem claro. As lâmpadas piscavam em velocidade alta, trocando de cores, invertendo os caminhos. Não sei se fizeram de propósito, não faço ideia se ele bebeu demais, se ele injetou e/ou cheirou alguma coisa, se ela usou alguma poção do amor. Só sei que quando dei às costas ao Blaise, lá estava ele, nos braços daquela loira sangue-sujo. Não sei como começou, como aconteceu, nem que fim levou, a única coisa que estou certo é de ver, na mannhã seguinte, um frasco de perfume na minha cama, junto de um adorável bilhete:_ "Obrigado por emprestar a cama, Draco. Te adoro, B.Z."_ Blaise Zambine é mesmo um filho da puta._

* * *

><p><strong>TRANNE TE<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Eu fui matando os meus heróis aos poucos, como se já não tivesse nenhuma lição pra aprender."<em>

A noite chegou calma, o luar banhou todo o salão principal, adornado de fitas negras, vermelhas, roxas e laranjas. Era Festa das Bruxas. Abóboras enfeitavam o grande palco da festa, morceguinhos voavam por nossas cabeças. A música soava tranquila, no fundo do lugar, algum tipo de Jazz, ou parecido. As luzes diminutas espalhavam um ar de sedução e as fantasias mais impróprias passavam pelas nossas mentes impuras.

O tema desse ano era Ghosts' Musical - Musical dos fantasmas, por assim dizer. Viam-se espalhados por aí, Michael Jacksons, Amy Winehouses, Kurt Cobains, todos da cultura imunda trouxa.

Eu só vestia trajes negros, visto que jamais me vestiria como um troxa qualquer! Os drinks borbulhavam e soltavam fumaça. Azuis, verdes, amarelos e vermelhos, havia doces de cores vibrantes espalhados na enorme mesa no centro do salão. E ali, perto daquele banquete, o prato principal da noite.

Os cabelos rebeldes presos em caichos baixos na nuca. Os lábios vermelhos, os olhos marcados de preto. Ah, e que olhos! Era um olhar tão doce que as iguarias na mesa já não me pareciam tão apetitosas. O rosto corado, o sorriso nos lábios. E foi aí que meu pecado musical começou.

_"Eu sou uma contradição e foge das minhas mãos fazer com que tudo que eu diga faça algum sentido."_

O desejo de provar aquela boca estava matando meus principais ideais. Luna Lovegood. Ela era uma louca, defamada, sangue-sujo e completamente maluca. Mas aquelas mãos delicadas, arrumando o pequeno topete loiro me faziam perguntar se eu já não tinha aprendido a minha lição com aquela ruiva do outro dia – meu rosto continua ardendo do tapa. Trouxas e seus pobres derivados seriam sempre a escória do mundo bruxo. Não que ela fosse sangue-sujo, mas era considerada traidora de sangue, o que na minha opinião, é a mesma coisa. Não sei se estou fazendo sentido agora, mas é fácil perder a linha do pensamento quando aquele perfume adocicado te atinge. Simplesmente seduzente, simplesmente inocente. Ela era uma contradição.

O resto do mundo pareceu entrar no recinto naquele instante. O salão começou a lotar de tal forma que eu já não enxergava mais aqueles olhos azuis, já não sentia mais o seu adorável perfume. Draco já estava de beijos e abraços com Pansy. E eu estava ali, girando a cabeça a procurá-la. Era errado, mas hoje era para ser um dia errado. TUDO estava errado. Aquela cultura imunda estava invadindo nosso mundo, com aquela música nojenta, promíscua, tocando. Me levantei e saí do lugar, em direção ao jardim, para me aliviar um pouco, ouvindo, por sobre a música, os gritos de Draco me chamando. "Blaise, Blaise, Blaise" foi só o que eu ouvi por um longo momento.

_"Eu quis me perder por aí, fingindo muito bem que eu nunca precisei de um lugar só meu."_

A noite estava bem agradável. O sereno estava fresco, a grama ligeiramente molhada, o aroma dos bolos entravam noite à dentro. A floresta estava quieta. Os animais pareciam tem parado, seja lá o que estavam fazendo, para escutar a música que vinha de dentro do castelo, resoando nas paredes, vibrando copos e garrafas. A escuridão parecia estranhamente boa. E toda aquela erva daninha correndo meus ouvidos era de mais para aguentar - ainda que Draco estava suportando bem aquela história idiota de musical. Sim, já deu para perceber que eu _adoro_ música. Adoro tanto que semana passada quebrei em pedaços o disck player de Pansy. Não sei se a raiva é da música ou é pelo fato de ela ser derivada do mundo trouxa.

Continuei andando pelo jardim, até alcançar o lago negro e me sentar em uma das grandes pedras na margem. E se não bastasse a imundice me perseguindo, ali estava ela. Com seus cachos loiros, atacando cascalhos e esperando eles pularem na tensão superficial do lago. O vestido - sim, era um vestido, não uma saia - branco esvoaçava nas panturrilhas e ondas se formavam em todo seu comprimento. Ela deve ter visto eu me aproximar, porque parou o que estava fazendo e olhou para sua direita. Aquelas órbes azuis encontraram as minhas e eu só queria uma coisa: me enterrar naquele divino pecado.

_"Memórias, não são só memórias, são fantasmas que me sopram à cabeça coisas que eu..."_

Ele estava ali, sentado, só me olhando, nas vestes pretas. Parecia estranhamente perturbado. Joguei na água o resto dos cascalhos e me dirigi a ele. Blaise acompanhou com os olhos cada movimento que fiz e quando me sentei, se afastou um bocado. Mas eu podia ver em seus olhos, podia sentir a atração o puxando para perto de mim a cada batida deliciosa da música atrás de nós.

Eramos completamente o contrário um do outro. Eu vivia de música. Cada momento da minha vida era regido por uma nota, que no fim, se transfomava numa calma melodia. Melodia essa, que já era minha, exclusivamente. Enquanto ele, só enxergava, ou melhor, ouvia, os sinlêncios e as pausas de cada rima, de cada pauta. Ele só devia aprender uma coisa: A música costuma sussurrar para nós.

Podem me chamar de louca, e talvez eu seja mesmo, mas o que eles não veem, é que atrás de cada movimento existe um ritmo, um sentimento e um odor.

O dele era jazz, era medo e era canela também.

_"Eu dou sempre o melhor de mim e sei que só assim é que talvez se mova alguma coisa ao meu redor."_

Era jazz, porque suas batidas eram vibrantes, eram aconchegantes e havia aquela leve incinuação de sexo. Era medo, porque ele não deveria estar ali, reclamando comigo e pedindo a explicação de toda essa "bobagem" que eu estava dizendo. E era canela, porque seu perfume era extremamente rude e doce.

Perfumes, outra coisa que adoro. Tenho uma coleção. Um para cada situação. Hoje, vestida de Marilyn Monroe - diva do cinema, não exatamente da música - escolhi um aroma doce. Para contrastar com toda a sensualidade do vestido. Me virei para encarar seus olhos e começei a_ tentar_ explicar.

- Blaise, a música é como um perfume. - Ele me olhou mais uma vez e riu. - Se você os ignora, detalhes podem não ser precebidos. - Me aproximei dele e tentei explicar melhor. Olhei no fundo dos seus olhos. Sempre dei o melhor de mim e sei que só assim é que talvez as coisas se movam ao meu redor.

_"Eu vou despedaçar você, todas as vezes que eu lembrar por onde você já ondou sem mim."_

Ela se aproximou perigosamente de mim. Ela era diferente de tudo que eu já tinha visto e ouvido na minha vida. E acho que exatamente por isso, eu me deixei aprender aquela lição idiota.

- Se você não vê a mûsica, você se torna cego. - Fechou-me os olhos e beijou cada um deles. - Se você não saboreia a música, você ignora o seu paladar. - Passou seus dedos pelos meus lábios. - Se você não escuta a música, você não escuta mais a chamada da vida. - E lambeu de leve o lóbolo da minha orelha esquerda. Ela estava me testando. Os arrepois precorriam minha pele. - Você não sente seu odor, você não pode mais respirar. - Desceu ao meu pescoço e esfregou o seu próprio ali, espalhado o perfume doce e me marcando para o resto da noite. - Se você não sente mais a música, - percorreu as unhas compridas pelo meu peito - você se torna vaziu. - e beijou-me os lábios.

De repente, a música pareceu simplesmente acompanhar nosso ritmo. Na verdade, acho que era a nossa música. Foda-se que ela era sangue-sujo, foda-se que era errado, foda-se que ela era louca. Era a melhor loucura que eu já havia provado. O doce parecia fazer parte dela, tudo nela era entorpecente. Um beijo friamente quente. Sua língua inebriante me dominava. Eu já não sabia mais o que era certo e errado. E aquele gosto amargo da inveja, do ciúme de não estar com ela por todos os seus caminhos percorridos me invadia de uma certa maneira, que chagava a doer. Apertei-a contra mim, não querendo mais soltá-la. Queria despedaçá-la por não poder estar com ela para sempre. Era injusto ela ser tão deliciosamente proibida. Talvez eu já soubesse tudo isso que ela me ensinou, mas agora tinha certeza que todos os meus sentidos eram invadidos pelas notas musicais tão faladas por Luna.

_"Memórias, não são só memórias, são fantasmas que me sopram aos ouvidos coisas que eu nem quero saber!"_

Ela soltou meus lábios e saiu correndo para o salão principal. Seu perfume deixando um vasto caminho de perdição. Não, aquela noite ela seria minha. Seria minha para sempre. Roubaria sua inocência para mim e jamais deixaria que à tomassem de volta. Levantei-me e corri em sua direção. Ela estava no meio do salão, rindo para mim, esperando eu ir até ela e tomá-la pelo braço, prensá-la na parede e sussurrar-lhe que era minha e somente minha. Faria aquela garota de olhos azui tremer de desejo. Eu iria arrepiar todos os pelos do corpo frágil. Ela iria gritar meu nome até sua voz sair rouca. Rouca de desejo, rouca de luxúria. Mostraria que a música é mais do que sentimentos e perfumes, que ela também é sexo e tentação, é puro pecado. E eu jamais deixaria ela se esquecer disso.

_Luna Lovegood_. Ela era única, era minha exceção, era minha quebra de regras, era minha passagem para o inferno. E ela ia se arrepender de ter me ensinado sobre perfumes e músicas essa noite.

* * *

><p><strong>FIM<strong>


End file.
